Harry Potter and the man of Paradox
by Ryotigergirl
Summary: On the night Harry potter was left on the doorstep of his aunt a man comes and change every thing. AU, Do Over. I do not own harry potter but I like writing.
1. Prologue

A/N Hello all for those who follow me Yes I started something new but I haven't stop my other fic's even if one I have writers block one. For those who are thank you for looking at my story. This is my first Harry potter and I have had this plot running thought my head for some time.

Prologue

It was a cold night at the end of October and the start of November a lone child a little over a year old slept in a basket covered in a blue blanket with a note telling that his mother and father were dead. Kill by a dark lord that call himself Lord Voldemort. The child had a light bolt shaped scar that was still raw looking on his forehead and wild curly black hair, and if he was a wake he would have deep green eyes. The little boy was named Harry Potter and he was left on his aunt door step by a man who could only see the greater good for the hold and not for the person.

As the young Harry slept a lone figure walk up the street. He made his to the house were little wizard slept not know what his life would be like when he came to. As the figure came closer to the house if anyone was looking they could tell that the figure was male and dressed in robes like a wizard in an old story about magic. The man had long red hair, a long beard and the same deep green eyes as the little boy. The male stop in front of the young Harry Potter. With a look of saddens he ran his hand over the power head. "I am sorry sweet one that I could not be here sooner. It seems that my plan work but I did get here in time to save Lily."

He picks out the sleeping child. "I will make sure at history does not repeat. Your aunt will take true care of you this time she will know that I know of you and you will see me. After this I will work on saving your godfather. The poor boy."

The man took the note from the basket putting it in his robe. Them he knocks on the door of Harry's aunt. The light turns on as the robes become a suit. A few minute later the door opens to show a large man with blonde hair. "Who are you?"

The old man gave the big man a said look and said. "I need to speak Petunia."

"Will I am not getting my wife for some hippie. Now who are you?" The big man face started to change to red.

The older man gave a sigh. "My dear sir I am her father. Now I wish to speak to her."

"And why would you come in the middle not the night with a baby?" The big man was getting more worked up.

Petunia's father looked down at hair pain showing in his eyes. "We have a lost in the family and I wish to tell her before someone else did and not give her the truth of what has happen."

The fire seems to leave the big man as fast as it came. He knows there was something wrong with today. "I'll go get her."

The big man moved to the side. "Come in."

The big man walks upstairs to his bed room he shared with his wife. He opens the door to see Petunia setting up in bed waiting for Her husband. "What going on Vernon? Who was at the door?"

Vernon look at his wife. "Will Pet there a man that said he you father waiting for you in the living room. He has something to tell you."

A shocked look came over her face. "Are you sure? What did he look like?"

"He Has long red hair, a long beard and deep green eyes. To me he looks like a hippie." His face going a soft shade for red for the small bit of anger he felt at have a person like that is his normal home.

Petunia take a deep breath as she got up pulling on her night robe as she heading for the door. "That sound like dad. He always has had the long hair and beard."

She looks back at her husband before walk out of the room. "Vernon my dad may not look it but he is a powerful man and not a hippie."

"I sorry Pet but he looks it and I have never meet the man."

She looks down at her feet. "I know. He went missing after someone try to hurt my mom, my sister, and myself. If he has come back, then something big is going on and what was keeping him a way has been removed."

She turns and walks out the door. She never told Vernon about her dad and with her dad she never told him a magic he would fear it. She knows this so she kept it from him and that his sister had it and so did her father and that she had the gift once but it was taking from her and that why hadn't talk to her sister in year. She wanted magic it was in her blood and losing it and then see her lovely little sister and that boy showing off there's hurt. It started to hurt so bad she started to hate her sister and with her father gone because of her. She stops herself from thanking of that day as she stepped in to the living room where her father sat with a little black hair baby with the same green eyes as her dad and her sister. She knows who the baby was with one look it was Harry her nephew. "OH NO. IT GOT HER DIDN'T IT?!"

She ran to her father and they little boy. "Yes."

Petunia meet her father eyes. "I am so sorry. It in me father I can't stop myself from hating." She started to cry.

Petunia's father put his arm around her. "I know my little flower. I am here to remove it for you. What you have lost will slowly come back as will." He smiles at the joy the felled her eyes.

She put her face in his neck. She could hair her husband come down the stairs with her son and know that she might have to give him up. He would fear what she would become he want normal and she would not be. She pulls back meeting her dad's green eyes. "My husband will fear our power."

"I know." He said this a Vernon walk in to the room.

"What wrong Pet?" He asks as he rocked their son.

She looked away from her father to her normal husband. "The monster that had almost kill my family and took my dad from us kill my little sister leave her son without a mother and most likely a father."

Her father spokes up. "Her husband was killed too."

"I sorry to hear that Pet."

She gave him a sad smile. "Why don't you take Dudley back to bed and go get some sleep you have to work in the morning. I set my dad and little Harry in the guest room after we talk some."

"Alright Pet." Vernon turned and headed back upstairs.

Once the father and daughter heard the door to both bed room close that started talking about what needed to be done and plans for the future late in to the night. By the next morning Vernon didn't remember that he had a wife or son and the house had no sign of them if some was to ask anyone who know Vernon that would tell you that he had never had a wife or son.

A/N tell me what you think and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1 finding hope

A/N: So the next the chapter is up I hope you all like it.

Chapter 1 finding hope.

It was a warm sunny day and not a cloud in the sky a lone little boy with an odd red and gold bird sitting on his head walked into an old play park that had seen better days. He looked about 6 years old. He seemed to be looking for someone. There was a glow of hope in his warm green eyes. Today, He knew it would be the day he found one of his. He had a dream of this park and of his mommy playing game with his aunty and the one that was his. As the dream played through his mommy stop play with his one and aunty and walked over to him.

His mommy smiled a pretty smile at him and told him who is one was. A man by the name of Severus Snape who was a Prince and need to be save from the evil thing that took her and daddy that grandpa call It. She showed him what Severus looked like all grown up and told him that he need to go today and get the evil thing away for him, that he would be in the park mommy, aunty, and him play in when they were little. She also told that she loved him with all she was and that his daddy did too and to tell aunty and Dudley that she loved them to and to give Moony a hug for her and daddy. She also told him to tell Moony to not give up on Padfoot.

He told her he would before he woke up for the day they played in the park as she told him story of her youth. He has so much fun and never wanting it to end. That morning when he woke up he cried for his mommy. Missing her in his life but he knows that he was loved and he may not see her like aunty, grandpa, papa Mors, Moony, and Dudley but she was with him. When Aunty came in to his room to wake him up for the day she ran to him pulling him in to a warm hug asking him what was wrong. He told her that he saw mommy in a dream last night and he needed to cry.

Aunty kiss the top of his head telling him that she cried for his mommy too. He gave his aunty a big hug and told her about his dream and what mommy said. He told her that he need to save his one today. She asked him how he was going to do that. He bit his lip and told her that he would take Cinder and papa Mors and go to the park. She nodded and told him if he was to go he needed to get up and get ready for the day and that what he did as fast as he could them he left with Cinder with papa Mors following behind unseen.

As the little boy walk around the old play park the one he was looking for came into said park. Severus Snape was a thin man with sallow skin at could see more sun, a hooked aquiline nose and yellowish teeth. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled coals. He was dress in black muggle clothes and looked like he hadn't sleep for days. He watched his surroundings like a man who know the evils of the world.

Severus walked over to an old set of swings sitting on the only one with a seat. His dark eyes scanned the park that he meet Lily. He had a dream about his old friend in last night and he had to come and see the old play park. He didn't know why he came, he was about to get up and leave when he saw a small boy with a Phoenix perch on his head. The boy spotted him and started to run over to him with a big smiled on his face. He didn't recognize the boy until he was right in front of him. The boy had Lily's eyes but Potter's hair. What was Harry Potter doing here and why was he happy to see Severus?

The Potter boy meet his eyes, a smile still on his young face. Severus felt the sharp cut of hate run through him. This was just like his father walking around like he own this place. "What do you want boy?"

Harry lost his smile worried about his one and why he was mad. The small boy started to look down at his feet feeling bad but he stopped himself. It was the evil thing that made his one mad. Harry looked back up to Severus and gave him a soft look. "I want to help up."

Severus was taken aback by what the boy had said. This was odd why would he need help and why would the Potter brat want to help him? Why would the boy care? "Why would you want to help me boy? You have no idea who I am." 

Harry gave of a bell like laugh and smile up at the dark man. "I know who you are silly. You're Severus Snape best friend of my mommy."

Severus didn't know what to think. How did the boy know of him? Maybe Black told him. This must be a prank and black was somewhere nearby have a laugh at him. "Where is Black boy?!"

Harry small head when to the side. "Who?"

"Your godfather boy!" Severus was start to get angry.

"He is in Azkaban. Papa Mors told me when I ask him after Moony and Aunty told stories and would tell me where he is. Grandpa is try to get him out but he has to find someone first."

Severus was lost for words. Black was in Azkaban and who was this papa Mors? He looked the boy over for first time. He had long messy had that the phoenix was grooming with it beak. His eyes were a deep green that seem to have a warmth. The boy skin was a soft peach and he was dress in robes. Didn't the head master say the boy was living with his muggle aunt? The boy did say something about an aunty. "Are you here by yourself and does you aunt know where you are?"

Harry smiled as he puts his hand on the Phoenix's head. "Aunty know where I am and I have papa Mors and Cinder with me."

Severus look around for other and all he could see was the boy and the red and gold bird. "I don't see anyone."

"Not everyone can see papa Mors and Cinder is right here. Silly." He pointed at the Bird on his head.

Severus's eyebrow took a fast trip in to his hair as the child's words wash over him. "And why can't everyone see your papa Mors?"

Harry bit his lip looking up to the sky thinking. The boy did the for a few minutes then looked back at the older man. "I Don't know you. We must ask him when you're safe."

Severus was at a lost. This was one of the oddest days of his life and talk to the boy set him the wrong way. "I think it time for you to go home boy."

The child looked at him with those deep green eyes. "But I haven't help yet."

"And how are you to do that boy? I do not need or want help." His voice took on a cutting tone.

"Like this." The boy put his hand on Severus chest over his heart.

A soft white glow cover the boys hand then start to cover the older man from his heart out to the rest of his body. A sharp pain when through his heart. He tried to push the boys hand away but it wouldn't move. As the light cover his body the pain washing away and taking the hate and the pain that he had live for year with it. He looked down in to the child's eyes and know that this boy had power. What kind of the older man did know all he knew was he was free and lily's boy saved him from something he didn't know what. It took over his life and he didn't know he was on such a path where he wouldn't see lily's boy for being lily's boy. "what was that?"

Harry smiled at him. "It was the evil thing that has hurt grandpa and Aunty and so many other."

"What is this evil thing?"

"I am not sure. I just know it bad you'll have to ask grandpa."

Severus nodded as he stood up taking the boys hand. "Then let get you home so I can speak to you grandfather."

Harry wrapped both of his hands around Severus's. "Okay. Cinder take us hope."

Both child and man disappear in flames as the red and gold bird let out a musical cry.

Tbc…

A/N: Thank you for reading and let me know what you think. I am looking for a beta so if your one and will to help me let me know. 


	3. Chapter 2 learning something

A/N still looking for a beta reader and thank you to valenkisa for reading over chapter 1&2 and fix something I missed. Also, thanks to all the people who like and fav this story and Happy New Year.

Chapter 2 learning something

Severus Snape looks around the room that they appeared in. It was a large setting room with bookcases of light wood along two walls. A fireplace of light green stone with carving of magical beast down the font. The mantle was a darker shade of green with flakes of gold the top was cover in small Knick knack that a child would find worth keeping. Little bird nest, rock of odd shape and color, toys, and other thing a long that line. Next to the fire place was a gold and green perch that the Phoenix flow on to settling in for nap.

There were two gold color, soft look couches with two matching arm chairs sitting in fort of the fireplace. A deck made of the same wood of the bookcases sat in corner next to a door of the same wood there was one other door of the same making between to bookcases. The desk was covered in school books for a young child learning his or her number and letters. There was also what seem writing tools and paper.

The room as a whole was litter with game and toys belong to a small boy. A soft light seemed to come for the light stone wall. It was a room that was lived in. Severus looked down at Harry still holding on to him. The boy was giving him a big smile seeming to be happy the Severus was there with him. "Now Harry, where is this grandfather of yours?"

The young boy pulled on his hand." He most likely to be in his lab or the library. We'll have to ask aunty."

The older man let himself be pulled by the younger male out the door in to a long hallway. The stone of the wall were the same in setting room. "Harry?"

"Yes?" The boy looked back at him.

"Who all live here with you?"

Harry looked back the way they were walk taking them into a larger hall. There her moving painting watch them as they walk and talk. "Let see their grandpa, papa Mors, Aunty, and Dudley. Sometime Moony came and stays but he lives with his pack most of the time. I think it what to kiss his alpha." Harry made a face.

Severus could help but to let of a soft laugh. It was cute look on the boy's face. "So, Harry do you share that sitting room?"

The boy looked and nodded. "I some time share it with Dudley but he has his own. It just sometime aunty want us to play or work on our lesson together. We take turn on who's room we play and work in."

Severus nods his head as Harry start tell him about his lesson and how his grandpa was a good teacher even with Dudley a pinch look cross the younger face. "What wrong with Dudley for you to get such a look on your face or say what you did?"

The boy blush and looked down at his feet stopping their movement down that hall. "I'm sorry. I'm not saying there something wrong with him. I'm just saying he does get it as fast as other people. It seems that a part of him is gone. Nothing bad about that. Grandpa said it from the It or what I call the evil thing."

"What did this thing do to him?"

Harry looked up meeting Severus' dark eyes. "Like I said It took something from him. His magic does grow like it should but he has it. Some time it makes aunty sad but grandpa tell her that he'll grow faster as he gets older."

"That is good. Your aunty has nothing to be sad about."

Harry smiled. "I know but she thinks it's her doing."

Severus raised a brow. "And why does she feel this way?"

A sad look when over the boy's face as he looked away started them walk once more. "It was in her when she made Dudley."

The older male nodded. "I see."

Harry looked back up at Severus a small smile on his face as they waking down a set of stairs the lead in to an entrance hall with two large doors caved with dragons in a dark wood. The boy lead them down a small hallway behind the staircase. They walked for a few minutes when he stopped them in front of a set of double doors in a rich brown. "This is my aunty workshop."

Severus nodded as Harry knocked on the door calling out. "Aunty I'm back."

The door open and Severus could Petunia call out for Harry to come in. The room was large with a long workbench on one wall with tools for caving cutting and other thing there were stools and tables all throughout the room. A blonde boy about Harry's age sat a one of the tables in the back corner looking up for a book. Petunia was standing at the workbench craving rune in to a gold ring. There seem to be a shadow of a tale man right behind. A voice like a cold wind coming from the shadow told Harry and Severus to talk a sit. Harry nodded pull the older man to a set of stool next to the blonde boy watch Harry and Severus walk across the room.

"I'll be done in a minute Harry, Sev. Then we'll go talk to dad."

She picked up a fine tool craving start to crave a set of small rune around the inside of the ring. Severus couldn't tell from here what rune she was using but she moved at a speed of familiarity. It was odd to him see Lily's non-magic sister craving runes. There was something big going on here. There was something at play. He need to know. He felt like part of his life was a lie.

Harry's and finish the runes and pick up at wand for the work bench. She cased a few spells of defend colors at the ring. She smiled as she worked looking back at the shadow behind her as the wind voice whispered through the room. He looked over at the young male who start this journey. "what is that shadow behind your aunt?"

Harry smiled at him. "So, you can see him?"

The older nodded. "So, aunty rune she has sit in the room are working. Cool! The shadow is papa Mors."

Severus raised a brow. "Why can he be seen without the help of runes?"

The blonde boy spoke up at this. "Have you never heard of Mors in mythology?"

The older male looked at the blonde child. "I have. In Greek mythos, he is the personification of death."

The blonde nodded at him. "There's your answer."

"What?!" This boy was telling him that shadow was death. He couldn't believe this.

Severus jump as a cold ice like laugh fell the room. It felt like someone walk over his grave. He looked over at the shadow and Petunia. Petunia had a soft smile on her face as the shadow moved closer to him. The wind like voice fell the room. "It true." Was all it said be for it moved next to Harry.

Then is spook to Petunia. "The ring my one. Give it to him."

She nodded walk of the stunned man handing him the ring of rune. "Mors told me that Harry save you for It. I am happy. Lily wanted you saved and sent Harry to you. That ring will shield you from it for a short time. The ring also will let you see Mors."

Severus meet her eyes not seeing the hateful girl who did want him to be her sister friend. All he saw now was a warm sadness. He looked at the ring and place it on the pinky finger of his right hand where it fit like it was made from him. "What it the bloody hell is going on?"

She smiled. "It is a long tell that should be told from the start. Let go find my dad."

He nodded pulling himself to his feet Harry still holding his hand. He did want to let the boy go. He felt like if he did he would be lost and alone. Petunia turned and walk out of the room. The shadow now a pale man dress in all black followed her with his hand on her lower back. Harry pull on his hand to follow his papa and aunty out the door. The blonde boy follow right next to Harry.

When they reach the hall, Petunia turn away for the way Severus and Harry came. They walked pass doors and staircases going both up and down. Each door had something different. It could be what the door was made of or craving of some kind.

Petunia leaded them through a maze of hall and door until they came to a sit of double door that where the same as the workroom they were in not minutes before. Harry pulled on his hand to get him to look at the boy. "Yes?"

Harry smiled at him. "Your look at the door funny." Harry's aunt knocked on the door.

"It the same door as your aunt work room."

All the family workrooms have the same door. There something about the caving you'll have to ask grandpa he build that manner."

An older male voice call them to come in. Petunia open the door leading the way in to the room.

Tbc…

A/N thank you for reading let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3 The Story

Chapter 3 The Story

Severus looked around the room as the small group can into the room. It room was larger than the Hogwarts' library with just as many bookcases. There was a round table that could sit six people was in the middle of the room. Long work tables made of stone were a long three walls. Each table seem to have its own purpose. At one of table stood a man with the same color of hair as lily. He was not pay any mind to the group that was behind him. Severus watched as his work on a length of wood shaping it into what seem to be a wand. The Phoenix took off from Harry head and landed on the man Shoulders.

The man started to speak not even looking up from his work. "I see that you were able to get young Severus."

"I was." Severus turned for watch the man work to the young boy next to him who was smiling.

"Good. I fear we would have to wait until you and Dudley start Hogwarts." The red-haired man said as he put the length of wood down turning to look at the group in his work room.

He smiled as he walks over to Severus. "Hello and welcome Severus Snape to our home and family."

The red head gave a small bow of the head. "I am Merlin Evans father of Lily and Petunia."

"You a wizard!"

"I am. Something you were told about my family were untrue. I will clear thing up the best I can but there is somethings I cannot tell and other I do not know."

Severus looked over lily father then to her sister. "What the bleeding hell is going on?"

Merlin gave Severus a sad smile at him as he walks over to the round table. "It a long story. Let use sit and I will start."

The red-haired man pulled the set out for Petunia waving to the other male to site down. Everyone moved to talk a set. Mors sat down on Petunia right as her father sat to her left. Harry sat down next to Merlin as Severus sat next to him and Dudley sat next to Severus. Merlin meet Severus eyes. "Now were to start."

He sat back as he looked at his hand. "I thank I need to start from the start. Before I was born there was a war. This war was between order and chaos to see who would rule. Chaos made a weapon the would eat the power of follower of order and it did a lot of damage to order. Chaos was win until the day their weapon found its own well and true of it masters. No one know how it because more than a weapon. I was told that with each follows power it eats the stronger it became. I just know it start to change in to a monster. A smart one that want to eat everything but before it could grow out of hand it was seal by four warrior mages. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

Merlin looked up from his hand meeting Severus eyes. The older man had the same green eyes as Lily and Harry. The more Severus looked at him the more he could see of Lily. This man truly Lily father. "Yes, the founders of Hogwarts. They were young and gifted each on had a sit of skill that work will with the others. They were followers of order and had been working on a way to stop the weapon be for it grow a life of its own. This was before Hogwarts was built in a time when we didn't hide from muggles where we live a long side of them."

Severus looked around at the group. They all believed this story as he looked from person to person his eyes stop at Mors looking in to the black and silver eyes of the being of death. Looking at the being Severus could see the truth he knows it deep in his soul. He felt fear fell him running down his back. That weapon could and would end it all. He looked back at Merlin. The man gave him a sad smile. "The founders seal it with their blood or time others added their blood to the seal to make it harder to remove, harder to free it. I hate to say this but the seal did not seal it fully. It could and has affected the world from behind it seal. At rare time a part of It can leave it seal in a host. The first host was a queen Mab. She was a Sidhe. She was the queen of the Sidhe Court of chaos and who of the grate power of chaos but by this time the war had ended and both side took a hit but because of what the founder did order had won and creation was safe. No one know how or why she became a host. It was her actions that made the magic world hide from muggles. It a painful time I wish not to go into. I lost a lot who were dear to me."

Severus watch the pain fell the man eyes a he spoke of his lost. It sent a pang of remorse through him. "I had to take lead of our world to stop the damage from Mab's attack. It took a lot to stop her and her court. We seal her and her court away in the end but that didn't stop it. It has found many host over the years. I and other who had taking an oath to fight it have try to find a way to seal it fully but it has too much power and has broken through everything we have put in place."

Severus lick his lips and started to speak. "Why did it come after me?"

Merlin closed his eyes. "There are a few reasons why. One is that your Harry soul made and two is you blood line. The other I cannot speak off it is seal behind an oath to keep it safe."

Severus eyes turned hard. "What does my family have to do with this thing?" 

"Your ancestor added their blood to the seal that keeps It Trapped. I feel it thinks that if it ends all the blood line of though who have added their blood it will be free. I truly don't know if it would who but I know it what It thinks. "

Severus nodded as his hand was taking by Harry. He looked over to the boy. "Harry is my soulmate what does that have to with anything?"

"There are a few reasons. The big one I can speak about but the other I can. Harry is stronger with you by his side and being my grandson and his father blood line put a big target on his back."

Severus nodded as he starts to speak. "Let me guess you add your blood to this seal and so did one of Potter ancestor and that why this thing want to hurt him."

Merlin nodded. "Yes. I fear we have put him in a bad place."

"Why does Petunia have magic?" Dark eyes looked over at her.

"She was born with magic but It use her as a host when his was a little girl but I could free her from being it host but it still had a hold on her and was taking her magic. I was seal by It in a hole in time and space as I free her from being it host. It would not have had such power if it didn't win it fight in sealing me. It took me some time to free myself and win I did lily was dead and Petunia was an anger woman who was close to hurt those she loves."

Petunia gave Severus a sad smile as she spoke up. "I was a very hateful girl and I was very mean to you. I am very sorry and ask you to forgive me."

Mors put his hand on her arm rubbing in a soothing motion. Severus gave her a soft smile. "I forgive you Tunie."

She smiled at him taking Mors' hand. "Thank you."

Merlin chapped his hand with a large smile. "Good... Now that out of the way. I will tell you that there is a lot that I will not take about and other that I can't. There is a lot for you to learn and I will help you."

Severus nodded looking into Merlin green eyes. "Now what?"

"Now. We get some food and I give you some books to read and we rest for the rest of the day."

"What kind of books."

The green eye male smiled. "True History, lost Magically arts, and other thing alone that line."

Merlin stood from his set walking over to one of the many book cases. He looked over the spins of the book as he starts to pull book down. He stops when he reaches three book Turning back to the table he sat the in front of Severus. "I get you these three to start when your done we'll talk about them."

The dark man nodded. Looking the book over. The first book was "The Birth of Magic". The next was "The Rise of Chaos" and the last was "Unlock Your Core: Finding you Inner Power." He looked up from the covers when Harry pulled on his hand. He looked over at his soul mate. "Yes?"

Harry smile. "Are you hungry?"

Severus nodded. "Okay let go then."

The boy pulled the other man to his feet grabbing the book from the table head to the door pulling the older man with him.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5 Learning

A week has passed as the little family helped to heal their newest member. Each to time out of there day to spin time with Severus. He was starting to care for each member of this family as he learned about and from each one Like Mors' love of coffee or Dudley's hobby of cooking and his skill in it. He learned that Petunia held a mastery in Runes and on his first day with the family he had a long talk with Petunia. It was a hard talk for both but it was needed for them to get over the past and the feeling of dislike from both of them. They were not friends but they had become closer after the talk. There talk was a key point to the start of his healing and each member of the family had a role to play giving him a little part of their self to heal the broken part of his soul. Merlin gave him a teacher and someone older he could confide in. Petunia help with talk thought the feelings of have It with in him and his child hood. Mors gave Severus a friend he never knew he needed with his dark wit they got along extraordinarily well and walk he through the shielded of his soul. Dudley gave him a pupil who was willing to learn every little thing Severus know. The boy also showed him a joy of youth the Severus forgot he ever had. Harry's part in Severus' recovery was to show him a pure true love that the potion master had never known. A love that would last until the end of time. It was a sweet love; kind love and it was balm for his soul. The older man didn't know how he was getting such love from the boy but maybe it had to do with the link that had started to form the day Harry came to him. Severus know that his life was changing with Harry and this odd little family in it.

During all this Severus started to read though the books he was giving. He was working on "The Birth of Magic" and he found that the history he was learning was different from what Hogwarts was teaching. The first chapter spoke of the birth of the first gods. The mother of the dark and the father of the light. They were twins. When talking to Merlin about the chapter the elder man when into exactly how the twin gods stood for yin and yang like in Taoism. They were both needed for the universe to be in order and for life to keep growing. They had many names but one of the best-known names were from Greek myth. Nyx the Primordial goddess of the night and Aether the Primordial god of light and the bright, blue ether of the heavens. Order was form from their birth. The next god that the chapter spoke of was the god of evil who was the father of Chaos. He was also the father of devils and demons and a realm of Hell for form from his birth. The closes god in Greek myth that could be the god of evil was most likely was Tartaros the primordial god of the stormy pit of Tartaros that lies beneath the foundations of the earth from what Merlin could tell. Severus found this all fascinate and his talk with Merlin was enlightening.

The next chapter was about the birth of life and death the book stated that life and death were born at the same time as first the gods. Severus spoke of this with Mors. They discussed deeply about the chapter after he finish it. Mors told the potion master about what he could remember about his coming it to existence. Severus felt that a vile was being slowly removed for his eyes and he hand a lot to learn. The third chapter talk the birth of time, Fate, justice, magic, love, and knowledge. This chapter when in more about the birth of Chaos and Order. How they work together in the start of all time and how harmony and Balance for born of their combined power. Mors told him how all the personification saw themselves as a family. It felt Severus with warmth knowing that great powers needed family.

The rest of the book talked about the creation of the other gods and the realms. The birth of the Fae and the spirits. The creation of life in the realms and magics role in it all. The book spoke of the key points on magics role through history and the birth of her peoples. By the end of the book Severus knew that a lot had been lost of the world's past and nothing he know was close to being true.

With the start of a new week Severus started the next book "The Rise of Chaos" and he receive an owl from Dumbledore ask where he was at. The headmaster wanted to speak to him and didn't find him at Spinner's End. He wrote the he became worry about Severus and He wanted to hear for him A.S.P. The potion master took the letter to Merlin asking what he wanted him to write to the Headmaster. Looking over the letter Merlin told the younger man to tell the head master that something can up with his potions guild and he had to leave without sent word to anyone. Severus nodded and set down to write the write the letter as he spoke to the older wizard. After a few hours of talking and losing track of time He sent the letter to Dumbledore tell the aged headmaster that he would be back with in the month. The next day Severus got a letter back for the elder wizard hoping he was safe and to come see him as soon as he could. The younger Wizard sent a note back saying he would. Severus wish he know what the old man wanted it kind of worried him. Dumbledore let him have his summers to himself and never made such a big deal about him being away his home on Spinner's End. He told the other of his worry they take it over for a few hours coming to the conclusion that they would not know until Severus went to see the headmaster. Severus decide he would worry about his study's and healing.

"The Rise of Chaos" when in to the history of the cult of Chaos and the war between them and the followers of order. The talked about the weapon and it first used. The book ended with the first sigh that the weapon getting a mind of its own. Severus asked Merlin if this was the only book about the cult and the rise of It. The older man told him that there were a few books but a lot of info was lost at the height of Its power. It was a lot to take in for the potions master to find out how this living weapon impacted the past.

Severus finish the book and start on the last. "Unlock Your Core: Finding you Inner Power" was a how do book on learn and tapping in to one's core. There were three key steps the first was to relax, looking in to himself and to find his core he would also have to trust. Trust himself, to trust in the magic of his very core and the magic of the world around him. This step was going to be the hardest for the wizard but he knew that he need to open his core to keep Harry and his new family safe. Merlin told Severus that open his core would help him shield his soul better giving them more power and would give him more power to fight It. With the help of Mors by the end of the next two weeks he had a shield around his soul it wasn't the best but it was there.

As he work in building shield he received two more letter for the headmaster asking how much longer would he gone. Severus show the letter to his family. "I am become worry about how persistent he being."

"I am as will." Marlin stated as he read over the letters.

Harry sat on Severus lap as he spoke. "Maybe it would be wise to go and see what he wants."

Severus ran his hand though Harry's hair. Mors sat himself next to the two. "I feel that Harry is right. It knows that It has lost Severus and I fear that It may start something to remove him from us. I Headmaster would be a powerful tool to do so."

The potions master looked over at the personification of death. "Does It have a hold on the Headmaster?"

Mors nodded as Petunia said. "Yes, but it small. It has some kind of hold on most with magic."

Marlin looked up for the letters. "Some stronger than other. Magic Has try her best to shield her children for It."

Severus nods as he played with his young mate's hair. "I imagine I should go and investigate why Dumbledore is in need of me."

Harry nodded looking up at Severus face. "You should take Cinder with you. If you are in danger she can return you to us safely and if he asked about her you can tell her that she is the guild masters and told her to take you to him and to return you once you're done."

"I feel that it is wise that you take her as will and I will follow you as I do with Harry." Mors said.

The Potions master nodded as he removed his hand from Harry's hair. He kisses the top the boy's forehead. "Then I should be off."

Harry smiled at him jumping up for his lap calling Cinders name as he runs for the room in search of the Phoenix.


End file.
